mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bird in the Hoof/Gallery
Production Mlp board sample ii by sibsy-d4apmuj.jpg|A storyboard from the episode, by Sabrina Alberghetti Frames Fluttershy Medic.PNG Fluttershy1_S01E22.png Fluttershy2_S01E22.png Mr. Mouse and his family.png|Just follow Dr. Fluttershy's orders! Fluttershy_its_nothing_S01E22.png Angel spots the time.png|Something's wrong with Angel! Fluttershy3_S01E22.png Fluttershy4_S01E22.png Fluttershy_thinking_S01E22.png Fluttershy_trying_to_guess_S01E22.png Angel and the time.png|Look at the time! Late.png Fluttershy 108.png Fluttershy_AHH_late-W_6.3200.png Fluttershy_realized_what_shes_late_for_S01E22.png Fluttershy_worried_S01E22.png Fluttershy_doesnt_know_what_to_do_S01E22.png Fluttershy_maybe_shouldnt_go_S01E22.png Fluttershy7_S01E22.png Fluttershy_going_to_the_brunch_S01E22.png Fluttershy8_S01E22.png Fluttershy realizes she is late.png|Fluttershy realizing she's late for the brunch Fluttershy at a mirror.png|Is her hair ok? Fluttershy and her closet.png|Fluttershy must be holding onto Twilight and Pinkie's gala dresses Fluttershy thanking Angel.png|Thank you Angel! Angel wasting no time.png|Hurry up! Angel and the lock.png|Now go along Fluttershy! Rainbow and the guards.png|Rainbow Dash wonders what the guards' pay is like Rainbow Dash wants attention.png|Helloooo? Rainbow_Dash Derp S1E22.png|Apparently, Rainbow thought impersonating Derpy would get a rise out of the guards. It didn't. Blergh.png|Aren't I a totally, silly pony? Rainbow really wants the guards attention.png|Anyone there?!?! Funny face RD S1E22.png|I think I'm gonna vomit... Expressionless guard.png|Apparently not... Spike bakes the pies.png|Who needs an oven when you have Spike? Fluttershy_arrives_S01E22.png Fluttershy_scared_S01E22.png You shall not pass.png Royal_Guards_wing_block-_W_8.1109.png Fluttershy_is_leaving_S01E22.png Twilight the bouncer.png|Luckily Twilight is there to confirm who she is! Fluttershy_and_awkward_Twilight_S01E22.png A nervous Twilight.png|Twilight hoping everything goes well Fluttershy10_S01E22.png Fluttershy_and_Twilight2_S01E22.png Fluttershy_and_Twilight1_S01E22.png Fluttershy9_S01E22.png Rarity S01E22.png Rarity0 S01E22.png Rarity1 S01E22.png Rarity2 S01E22.png Applejack S01E22.png Applejack2 S01E22.png Applejack3 S01E22.png Which is which.png|Which food should she eat first, the pie or the lettuce or what is it?! Applejack4 S01E22.png Applejack1 S01E22.png Pinkie loves pie.png|Who loves pie? Pinkie Pie! Chocolate fountany goodness.png|She also loves chocolate... Pinkie and Celestias cupcake.png|...and stealing royal cupcakes? The horror.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake aren't at all happy with how Pinkie is acting... Celestia and her tea.png|Making sure the Princess always has a drink Brunch.png|Gotcha! Fluttershy_happy_S01E22.png Fluttershy_talking_to_the_Princess_S01E22.png Fluttershy and Celestia.png|Fluttershy and Celestia talking about animals Celestia and the ill Philomeena.png|Is that bird okay? Fluttershy_oh_my_S01E22.png Fluttershy11_S01E22.png A mumbling guard.png|murmur murmur murmur... Rarity3 S01E22.png Twilight is shocked.png|Twilight is shocked at the brunch ending so early Celestia thanking everyone for the meal.png|Celestia thanks everyone for coming and allowing her to know them better Martial arts.png|A hyper Pinkie kicks another pony in the face Rarity4 S01E22.png Fluttershy_worried_about_Philomeena_S01E22.png A well fed Applejack.png|While Applejack leaves with the jackpot Fluttershy takes Philomeena home.png|Fluttershy decides to look after Philomeena Fluttershy_taking_care_of_Philomeena_S01E22.png A worried Fluttershy.png|Too bad Philomeena doesn't look too good Fluttershy12_S01E22.png Too hot.png|TOO HOT! Too cold.png|T-t-too coooooold... Fluttershy13_S01E22.png Fluttershy_taking_care_of_Philomeena2_S01E22.png Fluttershy sitting like a person.png|She's sitting like a person! Medicine bleh.png|Bleh, medicine Fluttershy_always_works_S01E22.png Smug fluttershy.png|Smug Fluttershy Fluttershy_didnt_see_that_coming_S01E22.png Fluttershy_and_a_new_friend_S01E22.png Fluttershy_and_a_new_friend1_S01E22.png Fluttershy_singing_S01E22.png Hummingway sings.png|Fluttershy tries to get Philomeena to sing to feel better Fluttershy_singing_again_S01E22.png Fluttershy_waiting_for_Philomeena_to_sing_S01E22.png Fluttershy smile S01E22.png Fluttershy_smiles_S01E22.png BARF.png|Right... Didn't work... Fluttershy_hmm2_S01E22.png Fluttershy_humidifier_S01E22.png Fluttershy_deep_breath_S01E22.png Fluttershy_uhm_S01E22.png Fluttershy_disappointed_S01E22.png Fluttershy_made_soup_S01E22.png Fluttershy_daww_S01E22.png Bleh soup.png|You don't want soup either? Fluttershy_and_Philomeena2_S01E22.png Fluttershy_hmm_S01E22.png A warm bath.png|So much for a bath... Aromatherapy.png|...or aromatherapy... Fluttershy_hmm3_S01E22.png Ointment.png|...or ointment Fluttershy16_S01E22.png Fluttershy14_S01E22.png Fluttershy15_S01E22.png Who is at the door.png|Oh dear, someone's at the door... Twilight shocks Fluttershy.png|Oh hi Twilight! Twilight finds Philomeena.png|YOU TOOK WHAT? Philowat.png Fluttershy_worried_S01E22_(2).png Fluttershy18_S01E22.png Fluttershy_do_you_S01E22.png Fluttershy_banished_S01E22.png Fluttershy_in_a_dungeon_S01E22.png Fluttershy_in_a_dungeon_in_the_place_she_is_bannished_S01E22.png Fluttershy_and_Twilight_3_S01E22.png Into the basket you go.png|Quick, hide her in the basket! Fluttershy_17_S01E22.png Have you seen this bird.png|Before the guards see! Covering up.png|There's no birds here? Covering up with coughing.png|Covering up Philomeena's coughing with their own fake illnesses Twilight and the medicine.png|Philomeena has to have her medicine it seems Philomeena in a neck cast.png|Tough love! Twilight smells soup E22-W22.png Twilight one step ahead E22-W22.png Twilight tough love E22-W22.png Twilight devilish look E22-W22.png|I don't think I like the look on her face right now... Twilight 2nd devilish look E22-W22.png Philomeena escapes.png|Philomeena finally escapes Fluttershy_running_after_Philomeena_S01E22.png The bird looks like this.png|The guards are showing posters of Philomeena now Philomeena disguised.png|Handy disguise you've got there... Birdstache.png Twilight&Fluttershy describing bird E22-W22.png Fluttershy_and_Twilight_Sparkle_4_S01E22.png A vandalising bird.png|Vandalising the missing posters so nobody will find her Twilight&Fluttershy now what E22-W22.png Twilight sneak past Royal Guards E22-W22.png Twilight&Fluttershy collide E22-W22.png Rainbow Dash wants a race.png|Are you guys racing?!? Twilight strong E22-W22.png Rarity5 S01E22.png Rarity6 S01E22.png Fluttershy wings missing S1E22.png Bald bird is bald.png|Philomeena is completely bald... Bald bird is dead.png|...and dead... Bald bird is on fire.png|...and on fire? Fluttershy_dolphin_dive_S01E22.png Fluttershy_gasp_S01E22.png Fluttershy19_S01E22.png Epic group GASP E22-W22.png Fluttershy holds Philomeenas ashes.png|Fluttershy holding the charred remains of Philomeena Fluttershy_uh_oh_S01e22.png Busted.png|Celestia finds her bird's ashes A sad Fluttershy.png|Poor Fluttershy feels awful for taking the bird and not being able to nurse her back to health, and now has to deal with Celestia? Twilight your majesty E22-W22.png Twilight FS didn't know better E22-W22.png Twilight it was my fault E22-W22.png Pinkie Pie no it's my fault E22-W22.png Pinkie Pie what are talking E22-W22.png Fluttershy apologises.png|A sad Fluttershy apologizes to the princess... Fluttershy_sad_S01E22.png Fluttershy20_S01E22.png Philomeena emerges from the ashes.png|...only for Philomeena to come back to life! Philophoe.png Fluttershy amazed by Philomina E22-W22.png Fluttershy_happy_again_S01E22.png Celestia cheering up Fluttershy.png|Celestia explains to Fluttershy that Philomeena is a phoenix and that every so often she has to pluck all her feathers out to refresh herself Fluttershy_and_the_new_Philomeena_S01E22.png Philomeena apolgizes to Fluttershy.png|Philomeena apologizes to Fluttershy for making her so worried Fluttershy_with_a_feather_in_her_hair_S01E22.png Philomeena gives Fluttershy a present.png|So thanks her with a present! Fluttershy_and_Philomeena_6_S01E22.png Rainbow and Philomeena.png|But a plotting Rainbow has another thing for Philomeena to do... Philomeena does a favour.png|...to distract the guards! Everyone laughing.png|All's well that ends well. Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:A Bird in the Hoof images